Feathered Love
by Tinted Amber
Summary: Balmung x Reki, One-Shot, Fluff Balmung plans a secret event just for Reki.


Have fun with the screwed fanfic xD

Reki collapsed down on his knees shook his head. Would Balmung despise him now? Would he ignore Reki's pleading cries to take him back in his life? Reki's heart ached at the thought. 'Why?' he though, 'Why did I have to fall in love with _her_.' Kamui had long ago decided Reki wasn't living up to her standards, and of course, broke up with him. Reki didn't care, he knew that he had fallen for the Descendant of Fianna a long time ago. He closed his eyes and thought about all the times he and Balmung had spent together. It made his heart lurch with an agonizing pain. After a few minutes of daydreaming, Reki had fallen asleep.

'Where am I?' Reki looked up to find himself back in Aqua Capital: Mac Anu. All he had remembered was thinking about Balmung, before falling asleep. Reki stood up and began towards the Chaos Gate. "I must have fallen asleep earlier…. Oh no! I forgot about all the work I had planned for CC Corp!" Reki rushed to get everything back on track when Balmung appeared from the circular portal. "Balmung s-sir!" Reki bowed his head in a respectful manner.

"Reki! I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" Balmung's voice didn't sound harsh at all… it sounded nice.

"I um… I've been here and there, you know." Reki blushed.

"I've missed you a lot lately Reki…" Balmung's sweet voice showed concern for the younger boy.

"Huh? You've missed me?" Reki tilted his head to the side.

"Of course Reki! You're the only company I had… I mean there is all those rabid fan girls but there not like you." Balmung laughed.

Reki smiled. Balmung did have a kind heart. By the way Balmung was acting, Reki hoped that his thoughts on thinking Balmung hated him were false.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" Balmung added.

"What is it Balmung sir?"

"There's going to be a special event planned sometime this week."

"Would you like me to help out? Everything will be under control Ill make it perfect and-"

"Not this time Reki."

Reki stared up at Balmung. He had always helped with the special events, making everything as perfect as he could.

"I want you to participate in this special event Reki, Ill take care of it all you don't worry about a thing." Balmung smiled.

Reki raised an eyebrow confusingly. Balmung wanted him to participate in a special event? Reki had never done this sort of thing before, how was he supposed to know what to do?

"You'll do just fine Reki… I know you will." Balmung pointed out.

Without warning, Balmung disappeared through the Chaos Gate. Reki had no idea what Balmung had in store for him. Was Balmung getting back at him for falling in love with Kamui? Or was it just another normal Special Event? Reki scratched his head in frustration. Balmung hadn't even given him a clue to what he was supposed to do in the upcoming event. He would just have to find out himself.

Reki wandered hopelessly around Mac Anu. He would need a weapon if he was to participate in and event. Reki had always been a Wavemaster, it only occurred to him now that he'd need a good weapon. He managed to catch up to a few people and traded them for a Groovy Stick and a few health drinks. Reki was so proud of himself, he hadn't exactly played The World when he became Balmung's subordinate. Reki yawned; it had been a long day. 'I think its time I got some rest.' Reki thought to himself. He made his way back to his apartment where he got ready for bed.

"Balmung" Reki whispered in the angel's ear, "Don't ever leave my side." Reki buried his head into the angel's neck. He felt Balmung run his hands through his hair ever so gently. He could feel Balmung's breath gently blowing on his lips. Reki leaned closer, pressing his lips against Balmung's sweetly. This was heaven, everything was perfect.

Reki shot up from his bed. "Only a dream…But it seemed so real. He'd never love me. Never like that." Reki's eyes began to water. He couldn't help cry at the thought that Balmung would never be his. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed. It hurt, it hurt more than anything to love him and yet not to feel love returned. He closed his eyes, only to fall back asleep.

"Huh? It seems I have new mail." Reki opened his inbox; there was mail from Balmung there. "Hmm, a keyword. That's probably where Balmung wants me to go for this err, event." Reki stood up and got dressed. He combed his hair neatly, wanting to look at least half decent for the day. "I wonder what all of this is for…"

Reki made his way to the Chaos Gate. He called out the keyword and was suddenly transported to a whole different place. "I've never seen a place like this before." The area looked amazingly different from anything Reki had seen before. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere, their petals falling gently to the ground. The sky was a gorgeous shade of azure. "Its so beautiful here…I wonder what I'm supposed to do for this event." Reki questioned. Reki looked around this new place. "Balmung?" Reki looked into the distance. He could see Balmung on the peak of a hill staring out at the nearby lake. "Lord Balmung!" Reki shouted running up to him.

"Reki! You made it." Balmung said sweetly.

"I just err… what's this event for? There's no one here."

Balmung smiled, taking Reki's hand in his own gently, leaving Reki's cheeks stained a light red. "I made this event, for you, and you only." Balmung whispered.

"B-but why did you… go to all this trouble… for me?" Reki asked innocently.

"I love you Reki, maybe more than you'll even know." Balmung said pulling Reki against him in a warm embrace. Balmung felt Reki's arms tightly wrapped around him affectionately. Balmung took his hand and tilted Reki's face up to meet his, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "L-Lord Balmung?" Reki stuttered.

"Yes Reki?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Balmung questioned.

"For falling in love with Kamui, forgetting about you, and leaving."

Balmung could see tears clouding Reki's beautiful emerald eyes. "Reki… I could never blame you for something like that! It's ok, I promise." Reki wiped the tears out of his eyes and snuggled against Balmung. "I love you Balmung." Reki mumbled into Balmung's chest.


End file.
